


Kolikon kääntöpuoli ts. Tue Cedric Diggorya!

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, Yleislätinää
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Antaisivat olla rauhassa, niin ehkä saisivatkin tupaansa sankarin.
Series: Raapalepuuroa [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Kolikon kääntöpuoli ts. Tue Cedric Diggorya!

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2007 viikkoraapalehaasteeseen, jonka aiheena oli 'Cedric Diggory'. Sijoittuu neljänteen kirjaan jonnekin ensimmäisen ja toisen tehtävän välimaastoon.
> 
> Tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Cedric, pelottaako sinua?"

"Cedric, me tuemme sinua!"

"Cedric, haluatko suklaasammakon? Minulla on näitä monta!"

Joka puolella kiipijöitä, jotka riistävät vähäisenkin vapaa-aikani. Antaisivat olla rauhassa, niin ehkä saisivatkin tupaansa sankarin. Sitten voisivat paistatella auringossa — minun rinnallani.

Hemmetin pinssit.

Länsikäytävän ikkunalaudalla on tilaa pohtia kultaista munaa. En halua avata sitä enää, mutta munan pinta on niin sileä, että sormet luistavat kuin itsestään salvalle. Sitten tajuan, mitä olen tekemässä ja kiroan raskaasti. Pahus.

Ulkona näyttää olevan viileää, ainakin thestralit hakeutuvat toisiinsa kiinni. Miten luita muka voi paleltaa?

Jokohan Harry on selvittänyt munan arvoituksen?

Äh, tänään ajattelusta ei näytä tulevan mitään. Ehkä kylpy piristäisi.


End file.
